1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an automatic choke and in particular to an automatic choke which will compensate for irregular pressures developed in producing petroleum wells and to assist in their unloading and production flow.
2. The Prior Art
wells producing oil and gas rely upon pressure within the well to drive the fluids to the surface. Sometimes wells have, for one reason or another, temporary or periodic irregular pressures caused by fluid loading. These variants in pressure adversely affect the production by lowering the flow rate from the well. As a well produces fluid, the pressure driving the fluid will normally drop. Production also goes down with the pressure as it is pressure dependent.